Saber vs Fairy
by HimeAnimeFairy
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are worst enemies of rival schools until as sudden transfer puts them in the one school and all the same classes. When Lucy gets amnesia, what will happen to their so-called rivalry. Will it become friendship or something more? Or will Lucy's boyfriend ruin the high school experience for the both of them? NaLu, GaLe, GrUvia, Jerza and small StinLu


**Just a small story based on something I have been dreaming about lately. That is actually where most of my fanfics are formed in the first place. Hope you like chapter 1. . , out.**

hr /

"Hey Sting." I called walking up to my boyfriend.

"Hey babe." He called back with his typical smirk. He grabbed my waist then pulled me into a deep kiss. When he pulled away he just smirked at me. "So you coming with us to Fairy Lame Academy?" He asked raising a brow. I giggled lightly at him.

"You know it babe." I smiled before kissing him again. Wait! Hold on! I bet you are all wondering what the heck is going on right? Well let me explain. My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I have medium length blonde hair, brown eyes and I go to Saber High School.

My boyfriend is Sting Eucliffe another student here. He has long-ish blonde hair and blue eyes. We have been dating for around three years. We both go to a high school in Magnolia and our rival high school, is Fairy Tail Academy. Our class presidents goes to their school every Wednesday and brings his friends along with him, and me, Sting and Rouge, just love to go tease the little fairies.

"Lets go then. Jellal (Class President) is probably waiting for us as we speak." He mumbled into my hair. I nodded and we then made our way to Jellal and his Toyota. He drove us to the school and I was shocked to see the change over summer break. It was a lot bigger now and the building towered in front of us.

Jellal went into the building and we headed around the back. It was the middle of classes right now so there should only be a few people out here. The people we always tease. Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fulbuster, Juvia Lockster, Levy Mcgarden and Gajeel Redfox. There they were all sitting on the grass. They were in a small circle, all but Natsu, he was sitting with his back against a tree not to far from the circle.

"Hey Fairies. How ya doing today?" Sting called in a mocking tone, a big smirk across his face. Natsu glared at Sting before standing up.

"What are you idiots doing on our turf?" He said as he glared at the three of us individually. I stepped forwards and smirked at him.

"We're just paying a little friendly visit. Is there something wrong with that?" I asked cocking a brow at him while still smirking. A growl rumbled in his throat. "Was that posed to scare me?" I scoffed at him, crossing my arms. He didn't let up his glare for one second.

"Natsu come back here. Just ignore them." Gray said not even sparing a glance at us.

"No way. I am sick and tired of them coming to our school and acting like the own the place. They act all high and mighty and make stupid jokes while pretending to be friendly in front of teachers." Natsu growled focusing back on me since Sting and Rouge were standing back a bit just watching the show.

"So. What are you going to do about it?" I asked with a cocky smile as I pocked him in the chest. He growled at me once again. I just scoffed. "Do you not know how to do anything but growl, Pinky?" I teased ruffling his hair. His glare just darkened. Right when he was about to lunge at me, Gray and Gajeel grabbed his arms and held him back.

"Say that again! I dare you!" He yelled at me.

"Woah woah buddy! We don't want any trouble." I said holding my hands up in the air, pretending to be defeated.

"Nice one babe you made him angry." Sting said with a smirk coming up behind me and hugging me from behind. He then rested is head on my shoulder and look at Natsu.

"Thanks! I try my best." I said with a grin at Natsu. "I tell ya. If looks could kill. I would have died a million times over from Pinky here." I said stepping closer to him. He gritted his teeth. Suddenly he was out of his friends arms as they stumbled back to the ground while he lunged at me full force. He slammed me down onto the ground and held his arms on either side of my head.

"What did you say Blondie?!" He growled at me. I counted down inside my head. 'Three, Two, One!' As soon as I was done a voice interrupted us.

"Natsu get off of her this instant!" Their principle, Makarov yelled at him. He slowly stood up and I just sat up on the ground. "I demand to know why you did that!" He yelled coming closer to us.

"I-I-I s-swear I-I didn't d-do anything. He just lunged a-at m-me for no r-reason." I fake sobbed coving my face in my hands. I heard Pinky scoff at me.

"Natsu. Saturday detention!" The principle yelled at him. I lifted my hands from my face slightly and winked at Natsu while sticking out my tongue. "Heartfilia. I want you here as well." He continued. My eyes bulged open as I pulled my hands away from my face and looked at him in shock. "We'll see if you can lie straight to the face of your father as well as you can to me!" He growled before storming away.

I was still in shock. How did he know. I could just feel the pink haired idiots smirk. Sting pulled me to my feet and we then walked away from the fairies.

"Dumb Makarov. How dare he do that to me?" I ranted as I paced back and forth once we got to the grounds of our school. "Uggggg. I don't wanna go back there without you guys." I whined to Sting and Rouge.

"Come on babe. You will be fine. What is the worst they can do to you. After all you don't go to their school." Sting said as he leaned against the railing. He's right. I don't go there, so what is the worst they can do.

 _Time skip to Saturday_

"Seeya babe and have fun." Sting said with a wink. I rolled my eyes before heading to Fairy Butt Academy. I got there in a few minutes and went straight to the principle's office. Natsu was already there but Makarov wasn't. I sat down and Natsu just ignored my entire presence. I waited patiently for Makarov to come in and he finally did, with someone I never expected.

"DAD!" I yelled jumping up in the chair making it fall backwards, as my dad came in with the principle of our school.

"Lucinda Heartfilia say you are sorry to Natsu this instant. Macaroon filled me in on everything you have done these past few years!" He yelled at me making me shake slightly. Ants seemed to be amused by this.

"What are you grinning at?" I mumbled only loud enough for him to hear. He just smirked.

"Your father and I have made an arrangement involving you and Natsu." Macaroon said catching both of ours attentions. "Lucy you will be moving here to Fairy Tail Academy and Natsu will be in every one of your classes and your tour guide. If there is any fighting you will both be suspended." He said sitting in his chair and putting his arms on the desk.

"WHAT!" Me and Natsu both shrieked.

"Uggg. I don't wanna go to this crap school." I said messing up my hair as I sat back down.

"Lucinda watch your tongue." My father growled at me. I remained silent. "This is a great idea Makarov. I know Lucy will do whatever it takes to not get suspended because I told her a long time ago, if she is suspended then her and Sting are done for." My father said glaring at me slightly. I again just remained silent.

"I swear if you do anything to get me suspended…" I threatened to Natsu. He didn't seem that bothered because he just shrugged.

"You will start Monday. You are both dismissed." Makarov said waving his hand in a dismissive manner. I stood up and stormed out of the room. Man I am not looking forward to Monday.

 _Time skip, Monday_

I slowly trudged towards the school gates and looked up at the building. Natsu was waiting on the inside of the gate leaning against it. I walked up to him but didn't say anything because he knew I was there. Without saying anything, he stood up right and started to walk off. I just followed him.

"Your locker." He said nonchalantly pointing at my locker in the row. I nodded and walked up to the locker.

"What is the combo?" I asked turning to him.

"How should I know." He shrugged shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'm gonna go to class now. Call me if you need me but I'd appreciate it if you didn't. He said as he walked away. I did a small pout.

"How am I supposed to open my locker now?" I mumbled to myself.

"Need some help?" A cold voice spat from behind me. I turned around and saw Midnight himself. Oh shit what will I do. Sting normally protects me from him. Midnight shoved me against the lockers then put his arms on either side of my head. "What is a Saber student doing here?" He spat at me making me tremble slightly.

"I just moved here." I mumbled. He again slammed me against the lockers this time I hit my head really and and slipped to the ground as the darkness caved over me. My eyelids suddenly felt really heavy as I started to close them. All the sound around me stopped. I couldn't move as unconsciousness took over me with nothing I could do about it.

My eyelids fluttered open slightly as I took in my surroundings. I was in a white room on a hard bed. I slowly sat up and looked next to me to see a boy with pink hair waiting for me to wake up.

"Bout time your awake. I got in trouble because you went and picked a fight with Midnight." He spat at me. I was really confused by this point.

"Um, May I ask you something?" I said softly while blinking at him. He looked attacked back but nodded. "Who are you?" I asked tilting my head to the side. His eyes bulged out of his head. "I am sorry but I have no idea where I am. Or who you are. Or who I am for a matter of fact." I said thinking aloud.

"What do you mean?! Do you have amnesia?" He yelled at me making me wince slightly. Suddenly he stared at something on my head. "Did you hit your head?" He asked stepping closer and holding onto my head as he looked at it. He felt it in different places and when he touched one point near the back of my head I winced in pain.

"Oww. Could you please not do that?" I asked pushing him away slightly.

"Geese you must have amnesia. You must have hit your head when Midnight threw you against the locker. Hmmm I guess you don't remember Saber then." He said thinking aloud.

"Who or what is a Saber?" I asked confused.

"Saber is your old school. You just moved here to the rival school of your old one. Your dad made you because we got into a huge fist fight." He explained making me gasp.

"That is Horrible. Am I a mean person or something?" I asked him. He just sighed.

"You always come to this school with your jerk of a boyfriend and tease the students here, especially me. You always call me pinky and say that we are stupid." He said sitting down.

"Well I don't know much about who I used to be. But I hope that we can be friends now." I said with a smile. Now it was his turn to be confused. He eventually smiled back and nodded. "Now. Can you tell me my name? And your's? I asked him.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel and I think that yours is Luigi Heartfilia. Or was it Lucy." He mumbled thinking aloud. "Yeah Lucy Heartfilia." He said with a smile. I nodded just as I heard the door click open.

"Ah Lucinda you are awake." The doctor said to me. "You are free to go to class as soon as you want to. Go easy on your head as it has a small bump on it. I want you too change the bandages on your head at lunch time. Now goodbye." He said before walking back out of the room. I slowly swung my legs around the side of the bed and stood up with the help of Natsu.

hr /

 **Okay how is that so far. Not the best first chapter but oh well. Read and Review. . , out.**


End file.
